Solid Frame Dolgrag
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40745 |no = 1317 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 52, 55, 58, 61 |normal_distribute = 36, 28, 20, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 52 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 52 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = As Dolgrag acquired even more knowledge from its disciple mentor, it began upgrading its functions and abilities as well. Amidst it all, rumors claiming that the master it had sworn to protect had been betrayed and executed by the Holy Emperor reached its ears. This piece of news led its mentor to go after the Holy Emperor in order to assert the true state of their master, something Dolgrag intended to stop by chasing after her. Unfortunately, when they both arrived to their destination they realized that the rumors about their master's death had been true. Dolgrag also realized shortly after that they had been lured there as part of a trap. |summon = No details found on my manufacturing process. Systems indicate probability of otherworldly techniques being used in my production. |fusion = Powerful presence confirmed. Functions upgraded. Lie detection ability installed... |evolution = Linguistics functions upgraded. This is all thanks to you. I will prove myself useful. | hp_base = 4275 |atk_base = 1821 |def_base = 1692 |rec_base = 1483 | hp_lord = 6055 |atk_lord = 2426 |def_lord = 2244 |rec_lord = 1985 | hp_anima = 6797 |rec_anima = 1787 |atk_breaker = 2624 |def_breaker = 2046 |def_guardian = 2442 |rec_guardian = 1886 |def_oracle = 2145 |rec_oracle = 2282 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Mechanical Soul |lsdescription = 30% boost Atk, max HP & 75% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Thunder Cluster Demolition |bbdescription = Thunder attack on all foes, removes all status ailments, negates them for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbnote = |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Crack Down |sbbdescription = Powerful Thunder attack on all foes, powerful Thunder attack on single foe, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 100% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |evofrom = 40744 |evointo = 40746 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Thunder Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Reddrag2 }}